The installation of equipment at a subscriber's premises and the maintenance of the physical plant in a CATV system are among the tasks typically assigned to technicians. Technicians typically use leakage meters, signal level meters, and other equipment to complete these tasks. For example, technicians have typically used signal level meters to measure the physical properties of signals intended to be present on the CATV system and also to measure signals that are intruding (ingress) into the system. This is usually done by physically connecting the signal level meter to a test point in the CATV system.
A technician may also utilize a test probe that may be attached to a port of a distribution tap located at a subscriber's premises, and the technician may connect a signal level meter or analyzer to the probe to measure forward and reverse signals in the system, as well as ingress. One example of a test probe is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,944, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. One commercially available test probe is the I-Stop™ Reverse Test Probe, which is a commercially available from Trilithic, Inc.